he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blacksmith of Crelus
is the 61st episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot Summary In a Weapon Maker's Shop in Gorn City, Flogg complains to Hoove and Slush Head about the quality of the weapons that they are selling. Hoove tells him that they have been all over Gorn City to the best weapon makers and none of them are high quality weapon. Flogg tells them that they need to get better weapons in order to win the Games. A mutant, known as Needle-Nose, tells them to move out of his way, instigating a fight against Flogg, Hoove and Slush Head. Needle-Nose successfully wins the fight, until Skeletor arrives and blasts Needle-Nose with his Havoc Staff. While Needle-Nose lies on the floor, Skeletor forces the Mutant to tell him where he got his weapon from. He tells them that Yolt, Blacksmith of the planet of Crelus, made it for him. After the Mutants leave, it is revealed that Meliac, the spy for the Galactic Guardians, had stood by and watched the events unfold, as he pretended to talk to the Robotic Weapon Maker of the shop. Meliac informs He-Man of the events that he just witnessed. At the Oasis, on Primus, He-Man discusses the uninhabited planet of Crelus, with Master Sebrian. They decide to go to Crelus and have Yolt make weapons of their own to have an even fighting ground in the Games. He-Man, along with Hydron, Flipshot and Kayo, travel in the Starship Eternia, to the planet of Crelus. On the Mutant Mothership, Optikk tells Flogg that they are approaching Crelus. Skeletor observes that He-Man and the Galactic Guardians are traveling there as well. Flogg deploys a litter of Strike Sticks to Cerus' air space, to stop He-Man from getting to Cerus. After the Mutants land, they disembark the ship with Terrotreads and Terrorclaws. Hoove locates Yolt's forge on his Terrotread and the Mutants approach the building. When they go inside, Yolt tells them that he has been expecting them. The Fires Of The Atomic Forge foretold him of their visit. Skeletor convinces Yolt that they fight for good, causing him to agree to make the weapons for them. As the Starship Eternia approaches Cerus, they are attacked by the heat-seeking Strike Sticks, but manages to evade them. On Crelus, Flogg practices using his new Grappling Hook advancement to his armor, while Hoove tries out his new cybernetic-extending feature. Flogg tells Yolt that they will return later that night to pick up the rest of the new weapons. After the Galactic Guardians arrive on Crelus, Kayo uses a Radiation Detector to locate Yolt and the Atomic Forge. When they enter the Forge, they find it empty, until Yolt comes in from another room. Yolt attacks the Galactic Guardians, using his hammer. After Yolt throws his hammer at He-Man, he is shocked to see that he had caught it. Yolt the attacks with his anvil, which is accidentally thrown overhead and begins to fall towards Yolt, who is rescued by the strength of He-Man. Yolt realizedsthat he had been fooled by Skeletor and decides to make weapons for the Galactic Guardians. That night, Skeletor and the Mutants return to find the Galactic Guardians in Yolt's Atomic Forge. A battle ensues where Optikk, Hoove and Flogg, try out their new weapon enhancements. They find that the Galactic Guardians have been advanced as well. Hydron uses his new cybernetic spinning claw on Flogg, while Flipshot uses his new Air Hookshot on Hoove and Kayo uses his new Rocket Backpack against Optikk's rocket helmet. Seeing that the Space Mutants were defeated, Skeletor swiftly vanishes in a puff of black smoke. At that moment, the Mutants make a run for it, leaving the heroes behind to laugh as the villains run away. Moral Hydron warns Flipshot against standing on the last step of a ladder, adding that it should be held by someone else. Trivia * The new weapons made by Yolt are based on the variants from the last wave of the He-Man toyline, save for Kayo and Optikk who may have been intended for a later wave. They all still keep the colors and some features of their original versions (like Flogg's helmet). External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes